


Possibilities

by fionacoyne



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionacoyne/pseuds/fionacoyne
Summary: Cole has had feelings for Gilbert for awhile. However, they would always be one-sided. As far as Cole knew anyway.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Cole MacKenzie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Cole had began living with Josephine he felt much more free to be himself. Although, he had never actually found a love like Josephine had with Gertrude. 

“Will I ever have a Gertrude?” Cole decided on asking Josephine, during one of their dinners. Josephine seemed to be surprised by this sudden question. She wasn’t sure exactly how to answer. 

“I certainly hope so. You are a fine young man and deserve someone who loves you for who you are.” She offered, hoping Cole believed her words. “Is there anyone you have had your eye on?” Cole wished the answer to this question was no, that would be easier than the truth. 

“There was someone back in Avonlea who I found… exquisite as Anne would say. However, this person is very fond of another. He would never want to be with someone like me, a boy.” Cole confided in Josephine, hoping she wouldn’t know who he was referring to. Although, the wise woman knew Cole very well after living with him for a few months. 

“Gilbert Blythe is a hard boy to read.” Josephine commented. Cole shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was that his friend knew where his affections lied. He did often speak of his life in Avonlea. He discussed with her how all the boys would make fun of him except for Gilbert. It seemed to him Gilbert at least somewhat cared about Cole. “You know, in a few weeks time Anne and Diana are coming for a visit. I could ask them to bring Gilbert.” 

“No, I would rather not be a bother. I am sure Gilbert Blythe has better things to be doing than wasting his time with me.” Josephine frowned at Cole’s response. She knew he was better than he felt he was. Even though she disagreed, and rather believed Gilbert would be delighted to spend time with Cole, she didn’t argue. 

“Well alright, I will not push the matter.” And with that, the two ate the rest of their dinner in silence. 

-

“Josephine!” Cole heard Anne’s excited voice from the room next to him. As he stood up he heard another voice. 

“Hello Aunt Josephine.” He heard Diana say. As he was about to enter the room to say hello to his friends he heard an unexpected voice.

“I apologize for the lack of notice in my being here. I just could not miss a chance to meet the woman I have heard so many wonderful things about.” It was Gilbert. Cole had no choice but to enter the room anyway as it would seem odd if he did not. 

“Oh you are too polite. Lucky for you I am sure Cole won’t mind sharing a room for the few days you all are here.” Josephine responded as Cole entered the room. As soon as he did an energetic Anne gave him a big hug. 

“I am so delighted to see you!” Cole smiled as he hugged Anne back. He really did miss his closest friend. 

“You never fail to welcome me with enthusiasm.” He replied happily. He was scared of having to share a room with Gilbert, but he was also just really happy to see his friends.

“Enough chitter chatter, you all should be shown to your rooms. Anne and Diana, I will show you to your room and if Cole wouldn’t mind, he will show you to yours Gilbert.” Josephine said as she began showing the two girls toward their room. Cole hesitated for a moment, terrified to talk to Gilbert.

“Right this way” he said in a voice he wished sound more confident than it was. With that, the two walked to Cole’s room in silence. When they arrived, Gilbert placed his bag on the floor. 

“You know, I actually came here to see you.” Gilbert told the other boy. Cole was not expecting this, he had no idea why someone like Gilbert Blythe would want to see someone like him. 

“Why?” Cole replied before he could stop himself. He thought of how tragic he must have sounded. 

“I care about you. You’re my friend.” Friend. Exactly what he would always be. Cole guessed that Gilbert did not even know it was possible for boys to have romantic feelings for other boys. Even if by some miraculous chance, Gilbert did like boys that way, Cole was sure he would never like him. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Cole honestly wasn’t sure if what he said was true. Of course he liked being around Gilbert but the more time he spent with him, the more fond he became. That fondness was dangerous. He could not let the other boy find out about his affections. Not only would Gilbert hate him, but he would end up a criminal. Gilbert simply smiled at that. 

“Looks like we will be sharing a bed.” Gilbert pointed out, given there was only one. Cole was surprised that Gilbert didn’t seem to have a problem with that idea. Cole, however, knew he couldn’t let that happen.

“That’s alright. I will sleep on the floor.” He said, knowing he would not be able to handle being so close to his romantic fantasy. Gilbert frowned at this.

“Nonsense! You should not have to do that. It is your bed, you should be able to sleep in it.” He waited a moment before going on to say “if anything, I will sleep on the floor.” Even though Cole felt he could not share a bed with Gilbert, he cared most about the boy being comfortable. 

“Absolutely not. If you insist I sleep on the bed, I must do the same for you.” Cole finally agreed on, terrified at the prospect of being so close to Gilbert. Right as they came to their agreement Diana appeared in the doorway. 

“Aunt Josephine requests your presence at the dinner table.” 

-

“I nearly forgot what a wonderful cook you are Josephine. This meal is absolutely scrumptious.” Anne commented after taking a bite of her potatoes. Her and Diana were on one side of the table and Cole and Gilbert were on the other. Josephine was at the head. 

“I nearly forgot how kind you are Anne.” She replied with a smile. Cole had been silent up until this point, not knowing how to speak properly near Gilbert. He had not been planning on speaking until Diana addressed him.

“How is the new school? I am sure it is much nicer than the one in Avonlea.” Cole took a deep breath before responding. 

“It’s alright, I just sort of sit in the background and draw as usual. How are things there?” Cole really wanted to move the attention from himself. 

“The same was it’s always been. Anne still insists on being in competition with Gilbert.” Diana responded. Anne rolled her eyes at this. 

“I simply believe that I am smarter and intend to prove it.” 

“No one is doubting that you are smart, Anne.” Gilbert replied, giving the red-haired girl a small smile. Cole really wish he hadn’t felt the jealousy he was feeling.

“Says the one who corrected me right in front of Ms. Stacey.” Anne glared. Cole was beginning to process how many memories his friends had made without him. 

“I was only trying to help.” Gilbert defended, genuinity evident in his voice. Cole believed now more than ever that the two had romantic feelings towards one another. He never stood a chance. Cole really did not want to be at the table anymore so he turned to Josephine.

“May I be excused?” Josephine simply nodded, a look of understanding in her eyes. With that, Cole politely stood up and pushed his chair in. He had barely touched his meal. It's not that he wasn't hungry, he was starving. However, hunger didn't seem as important to him when his emotions were all over the place. He was happy to see Anne and Diana. Anne accepted him for who he is and he knew Diana would as well now that she has learned from her aunt that love is love. Gilbert being here just gave him a lot of emotions he could not begin to explain. So, Cole simply made his way to his room while his friends finished their meal. After awhile of simply sitting and thinking, he heard a gentle knock and saw Gilbert holding the plate of food Cole had neglected to finish. 

"I convinced Josephine to allow you to eat in your room. I had to listen to a whole speech about how uncivilized it is. Though after awhile she allowed it. We all noticed how upset you seemed when you left the table." He explained, offering the food to his friend. Cole thanked him timidly before grabbing the plate and eating far faster than he'd like to admit. He delivered the plate to the kitchen before going back to the room and sitting back on the bed, where Gilbert also was. 

"What made you so upset?" Gilbert asked, concern evident in his voice. Cole didn't want to answer that question honestly. 

"I'm just worried you'll hate me." Cole replied, it was true. He just wasn't sure he'd ever be able to elaborate. 

"I could never hate you." Cole laughed slightly at that. It did something to his heart. Something only Gilbert could do. At that moment, Cole decided maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing, if Gilbert knew he liked boys. 

"Did Anne ever tell you about Josephine and Gertrude?" He decided to start with that. Gilbert simply nodded in response. 

"She did. She wouldn't stop going on about how beautiful it was. I agree with her you know. I mean, before Josephine, I had never really thought about that. Two girls loving each other that way. Or even two boys. Now that I know, it feels like, there's a whole new world of possibilities I never saw before." Cole admired Gilbert even more after hearing all of this. He had no idea he would be so accepting. It made him feel safe, safe enough to tell him the truth about who he was. 

"I'm the same way. I mean... I like... boys... in that way." Cole admitted nervously. Gilbert looked back at him. He seemed surprised, but almost… in a good way? Cole wasn't sure. 

"Really? I always thought you had feelings for Anne. That's wonderful though. Truly, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me." Gilbert smiled and grabbed Cole's hand supportively. Cole was a little confused by this. He was just going to assume it's something friends did because thinking anything else would be dangerous. 

"While we're admitting things, can I admit something?" Gilbert asked, looking up at Cole with a very serious look. This made the other boy a bit nervous but regardless, he nodded. 

"Of course, anything." Gilbert shifted a little and took a deep breath. 

"I think maybe, I don't know how to describe it. I like girls, but I think I also like boys. I don't know, is that even possible?" He said while nervously biting his lip. Cole was a little taken aback but nonetheless replied. 

"I would think so. I mean, just because I like boys doesn't mean I like every single boy I'm around. Just like liking girls doesn't mean you like all girls. So, it makes sense that you could like girls and boys. It doesn't mean you like everybody, just, whoever you like." Cole tried explaining something he could barely understand himself. Gilbert seemed to get it though, as he was nodding. 

"Thank you Cole. You're a good friend." Cole smiled a fake smile in response. He had almost forgotten that all he and Gilbert would ever be is friends.


	2. I Don't Want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro you think i can write a summary

When it was time to go to sleep things were a little bit awkward for Cole and Gilbert. 

"I've never slept in the same bed as anyone besides my parents. I was never one for sleepovers." Cole explained, still standing confused beside his bed. Gilbert appeared to be sympathetic to the other boy. 

"I have a couple of times. It's not as weird as you would think it might be." Gilbert smiled, tentatively crawling into bed. 

"Besides, we're friends. That makes it easier." Cole tried not to act as if the inevitable word stung. It always did. He knew it was pointless, loving Gilbert. Even now that Cole knew he could like boys there was no chance for him. All they would ever be is friends. So, reluctantly, Cole climbed in bed. His heart wanted to move closer to Gilbert but his head knew he couldn't. So, Cole went as far away from Gilbert as he could. 

"I don't bite, you know." Gilbert teased, confused as to why Cole had moved so far. In truth, Gilbert had hoped the other boy would stay close.

"I figured you'd want space." Cole rationed, turning to face Gilbert as to not make things more awkward. 

"Not around you." He answered before he had time to process the implications. Cole was surprised at this, but didn't think much of it. He simply figured it was a friendly statement. Nonetheless, he smiled. 

"Well, alright." Cole replied as he moved a little closer to the other boy, but not too close. Being so close to Gilbert made him feel so calm. Like the world could crumble around them and everything would still be okay. With that feeling, it was so easy to fall asleep. 

\--

Later, as the morning sun seeped through the windows, Cole found himself waking up. Once he opened his eyes he found himself with his head on Gilbert's chest and an arm draped over his abdomen. Gilbert had an arm over him as well. Cole figured they must have moved into this position during sleep. It felt nice, but impossible. Before he had a chance to move Gilbert woke up. He didn't seem as shooken up as Cole did. Rather, he laughed a little. 

"We must have moved in our sleep." Gilbert said, looking towards Cole. Cole was uncomfortable with how close Gilbert's face was to his. Not because he didn't want it, but because he knew he couldn't have it. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what my subconscious was thinking." Cole closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew he had to move, but his body really didn't want to. Gilbert furrowed his brows at this. 

"Hey, I did the same thing. Do not apologize to me." He always hated when Cole talked as though he didn't matter. Because to Gilbert, he mattered so much. 

"We should probably move." Cole laughed slightly, biting his lip subconsciously and looking up at Gilbert. Who, marveled for a little while at the boy in front of him. He didn't understand what it meant that he couldn't stop looking at Cole. After awhile, Gilbert finally spoke, much more tentatively than he expected. 

"I- I don't want to." Cole looked confused. He wanted to fall into that. He wanted to believe Gilbert, believe that maybe this meant that he could love him. That is not what happened. Cole flung himself out of bed and scrambled for his day clothes. Gilbert sat up in the bed but didn't move. 

"Cole, wait." was all he could say. 

"You didn't mean that. You love Anne. Anne is who you should be laying next to and holding in bed." Cole shook his head and grabbed his clothes, running out of the room to find somewhere else to change. Gilbert had not even had a chance to tell him what he had wanted. That he didn't love Anne like that. That he was pretty sure he was falling for the boy he had woke up next to. 

\--

Aunt Josephine had gathered everyone for breakfast. Cole did his best to sit away from Gilbert despite him not wanting that in the slightest. After which, Anne pulled both of them aside. 

"You both seem upset. Did something happen?" She asked in a concerned voice. Cole loved Anne, but seeing her right now, when he was convinced the boy he cared for loved her, it was hard. So, he walked away without another word. Gilbert was disappointed. He sighed and turned to Anne. 

"You remember Josephine right? How she felt about Gertrude, I mean?" He asked, remembering how supportive and accepting she was of the idea of Josephine loving another woman. 

"Yes. They were a beautiful couple." Anne replied simply, likely not seeing the relevancy. 

"I am the same way, with girls and boys, and, I think I have feelings for Cole." Gilbert told his friend gently. He knew Anne was accepting of all people but it was still a hard thing to tell a person. Especially with the added on thing. 

"Why is he so upset then? Does he not reciprocate your feelings?" Anne questioned gently, placing a comforting hand on Gilbert's shoulder. He just shrugged in response. 

"I have no idea. I sort of hinted that I had feelings this morning and he just insisted that I loved you. Which, I do, but not in that way." He sighed, wishing things were different. 

"I think he is just insecure. It is so hard for people like you, Cole, and Josephine in this world. It is so completely unfair." Anne always hated injustice, and this was definitely an example of injustice. It, however, was the way things were. 

"I will talk to him. I just want him to know how much I care." Gilbert responded, getting ready to go upstairs to the room he was currently sharing with the boy he cared for deeply. 

"If either of you ever need someone to talk to about this stuff, I'm always here." Anne smiled, giving her friend a hug. Gilbert really appreciated the girl he was hugging. He was sure if he wasn't so infatuated with Cole, he could have feelings for Anne. With that, Gilbert made him way upstairs. 

\--

Cole forgot to close his door before he got inside and began to cry gently. He really wished Gilbert cared for him the way he cared for Gilbert. Before he knew it he heard a gentle voice. 

"Hey, are you okay?" It was Diana. Cole had began to appreciate her much more after she accepted Josephine and embraced the true love she had found and lost with Gertrude. 

"Not really." Cole laughed through his tears, reluctantly to tell the girl what was wrong.

"What's happened?" Diana was concerned. She cared about Cole. He was a good friend to her. Cole decided it was okay to tell Diana the truth.

"I'm like Josephine. I like boys and I-- I just-- I like Gilbert. The same boy who is destined to marry Anne." He confessed, more tears escaping. 

"You can't know that for sure. Gilbert is more complicated than you give him credit for." Diana chuckled slightly. Cole did as well, even though he was sure her words had no merit. 

"Who would love me anyway?" Cole never believed he was worth much. Especially when things upset him. 

"Don't say that Cole. You are worth so much. You are loved by so many. Including Gilbert. I can't tell you whether he loves you like that but I can tell you that he cares." Diana replied solemnly. Cole was really appreciating Diana more and more. As he gave the girl a hug, he heard a gentle knock on the open door. 

"Can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhrhfirbif me writing right before going to bed. also i am doing my very damn best not to make them get together right away but I'm WEAK. alllssoo idk if anyone else is in newspaper at their school but if you are you'll understand when i say everytime i write a contraction i feel like my editor-in-chief is going to strangle me.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings confessions etc etc I'm too tired for this

Diana looked to Cole, wanting to make sure he was okay before leaving him alone with Gilbert. Cole simply nodded at her with a small smile. 

“If you need anything, let me know.” Diana told Cole before getting up to leave. 

“You too Gilbert.” She smiled and walked out of the room. Once she was out Gilbert closed the door and sat next to Cole on his bed. 

“I’m sorry for before. I realize now my feelings are one-sided and I can accept that. I just want us to stay friends.” Gilbert told Cole solemnly. This surprised the other boy, he did not realize that Gilbert did have feelings for him. 

“There are feelings?” Cold asked, tentatively meeting Gilbert’s eye. He looked more serious than ever.

“Of course there are. I have been pretty obvious about it. But you don’t feel the same, I accept that.” Gilbert sighed, really believing Cole didn’t care for him in that way. 

“I do, I absolutely do.” Cole said quickly without even thinking.

“I’m just scared. If we get together, we’re breaking the law. I’d be putting you at risk.” He explained with fear. Gilbert shook his head at this.

“No, I’d be putting myself at risk. I’d rather be in danger with you, than be safe without you.” He admitted, moving a bit closer to Cole and placing his hands on Cole's. Cole looked down at their hands with a smile. 

“I’m terrified right now Gilbert.” Cole said honestly looking at the boy in front of him. 

“Me too.” Gilbert admitted, beginning to pay attention to how Cole’s lips move.

“Hey Gilbert?” Cole’s voice was shaking,

“Y-yeah?” Gilbert was trembling.

“M-may“ Cole took a nervous breath. “May I kiss you?” He was preparing himself for Gilbert to yell at him, tell him absolutely not. Then the unexpected happen. 

“Please” with that, Gilbert put his hands on Cole’s cheeks and Cole put his hands on Gilbert’s. In what seemed like the slowest moment, the two boys’ lips met. Both of them couldn’t believe it was happening. It was exactly what they wanted. So much was felt in that moment. It became harder and harder for either of them to breathe. When they finally broke apart each were breathing heavily, finding it difficult to catch their breath. 

“What do we do now?” Cole asked, he was so happy and amazed to be where he was but still had concerns. It was hard being who he was in this world. 

“I want to try this.” Gilbert replied, smiling gently at Cole, hoping he’d feel the same. 

“It’ll be hard.” Cole said, reaching for Gilbert’s hand, knowing know he could take it, and he did. 

“You’re worth it.” With that, their lips met once more. This time, with the knowledge that they belonged to one another. It made the kiss so much better. When they broke apart, Cole gasped slightly. Gilbert looked at him with confusion. (A/N: I realize this makes it seem like he had a boner or something but no, get your mind out of the gutter, this is a pg story.) 

“Here, in this house, people accept us. Anne and Diana are lovely and Josephine is a homosexual herself.” Cole explained his sudden thoughts, incredibly giddy. It made Gilbert excited too. However, there was one thing. 

“Anne, Diana, and I are going back to avonlea in a few days." Gilbert's voice was slightly sad as he had not thought about this. Cole was normally the pessimist but today things were different. He shook his head before uttering a reply. 

"We'll worry about that then. For now, let's just enjoy the time we have." Gilbert smiled, feeling reassured. They didn't need to figure everything out in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short tfyvhhu I wrote almost all of this in chemistry class and like idk man it's chapter 3 and I already lost my patience and had them kiss. It's also 1 AM when I'm posting this I'm so tired I almost called the chapter 'felons'

**Author's Note:**

> hfuebdie I wrote this like 6 months ago but I think I'm going to continue it. There aren't enough fanfics of this ship.


End file.
